


Best-Laid Plans

by lanalucy



Series: bsg_epics Inspiration Day: Tropes [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: bsg_epics, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hidden Ulterior Motive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epics' Inspiration Day: Tropes<br/>Prompt: forced marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Laid Plans

She hissed, “Don’t look at me like that.  I didn’t plan this, for frak’s sake.”

Lee didn't believe a word of it.  “It’s Geminon.  How could you not know that if they caught us, they’d want us to produce proof we were married?  Gods, Kara!”

“Well, Lee, you’re the Colonial Fleet poster boy.  You always know the rules and you didn’t exactly stop me from getting on my knees behind that bar.”  Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked him full in the face.  “No, I didn’t plan this, but you did.”

“Kara, I....”  He refused to look ashamed.

“I should have known.  This whole trip was your idea.  You knew the rules here, and you dragged me out the back door.  Way to force my hand.”  

She didn’t look pissed about it, and this scared him, frankly, so he brazened it out, giving her a blank look.

“You know, I was going to say yes when we got back home.  Oh, what the hell.  This way only costs us the fine, and I don’t have to fight with my future mother-in-law about every stupid detail of the wedding.”

He was shocked silent briefly.  “You were going to let me have the wedding?”

“Lee, I was going to let you have everything.”  She waited a beat, grinned Starbuck’s trademark grin.  “This way was a lot more fun.”

 


End file.
